Stonepool
'''Stonepool '''is a calico tom with black markings on his front right leg, the left side of his face, and all of his tail. He has a ginger back with grey stripes on his back and yellow eyes. History Stonepool was born to Dawnstep and Branchstar in their first litter, along with Wildfang. He grew up being friends with Nightfrost's daughter, Moonpaw, though their age difference started to cause it to wane as he was made an apprentice. He has a special bond with Slate, the spirit that lives with them in the caves, and often brings him gems to munch on for fish in return. He had been assigned to keep the fresh kill pile fully stocked during the time Briarstalk and Oakpaw were visiting to check up on Crowfeather, thus was given his warrior name. His name was also partly about a dream he had about a strange pool of water. He keeps his sister Wildfang in check depicted when she had claimed she would fight a fox and he, very tiredly, stated that she will not as it's a bad idea. During Part 2 of the Finale of Season 1, he describes a dream he had to Moonpaw, who had become a medicine cat apprentice. A dream of a strong, powerful rock that Stonepool felt had so much strength and power, and all the cats he cared about would be protected. The rock was in the middle of an ocean, and waves crashed against it's surface, but the rock still held strong. Then, a large wave slams itself into the rock, breaking the surface and revealing that the rock was full of holes. Trivia *Stonepool is BranchClan's first Spirit Cat, and the first Spirit Cat apprentice to graduate. *Stonepool's suffix "-pool" was given in reference to both his smooth, wise demeanor, and a cryptic dream he had had the night before his warrior ceremony. *It is speculated that Stonepool can speak to Slate, though he does not realize it. *He could be possibly sterile as he is a male calico cat. **Seri has only stated that the Sims doesn't really follow what genetic path calicos take and it's unclear whether or not she'll make him sterile or not. **This rule is not followed in the books because a calico tom in the series is the father to kits. *Stonepool and his sister Wildfang were the first ever kits born in one of the Clans, *Even though he is older than Oakglade, Oakglade became a warrior before he did. *His favorite food is Doitsu Koi. *He has been described as being best friends with Moonpaw, though Seri hints that one of the two (presumably Moonpaw) desires more out of their friendship. Despite Moonpaw being a medicine apprentice, this didn't seem to dwindle the shipping by the audience. *He has developed a close bond with Mistypond however he isn't interested in her romantically. *He has kittypet blood through his mother Dawnstep *Stonepool mentions to Moonpaw that he's been having weird dreams. Character Pixels Stonekit.png|Kit Version Stonepaw-0.png|Apprentice version|link=Apprentice Stonepool.Spirit cat|Spirit cat version Beekit.kit.png Category:Branchclan Cats Category:Spirit Cats